Under The Mistletoe
by Trio Sublime
Summary: Uma crença, um mito, um ritual bruxo, seria sempre cumprido, de uma forma ou de outra, mesmo sem o consentimento deles, nem que alguém precisasse dar uma ajudinha em algo que apenas eles não queriam ver...Por Kika Felton e Rebeca Maria


**Sublime Kika e Sublime Beca  
**** apresentam:**

* * *

**Under The Mistletoe**

**

* * *

**

**Supostamente seria apresentada para o Natal passado, mas não deu tempo de terminar. Então ficou para o Natal fora de época de 2006, ou pós-Natal.**

**x.x.x**

Odiava o Natal. Odiava-o desde que se lembrava. Não gostava de todas aquelas decorações e muito menos do chamado '_Espírito Natalício'_ ou _'Espírito Natalino'_ ou o que quer que fosse aquilo... Não achava piada alguma em gastar rios de galeões em presentes para pessoas que ele nem sequer gostava. Não gostava da ceia de Natal e certamente não gostava dos bailes que a sua mãe sempre organizava. E era por tudo isso que se sentia extremamente irritado.

O seu escritório tinha sido totalmente enfeitado com as decorações de Natal e ele estava prestes a berrar '_incompetentes'_ bem alto no corredor a empresa.

Abriu a porta e saiu para o corredor, irritado. Descobriria quem tinha coberto o seu escritório com aquelas coisas irritantes e a pessoa certamente seria despedida.

Os corredores da empresa davam um exemplo perfeito do que ele odiava no Natal, tal como o seu escritório. O verde, o vermelho e o dourado enchiam as paredes em pequenos arranjos que o irritavam profundamente.

Mas a culpa era toda do Blaise. _Idiota do Zabini_. Que lhe mandava a ele, Draco Malfoy, dividir uma empresa milionária com um homem como Blaise?

"-Rosário!" – Chamou irritado.

Uma mulher já de certa idade encarou Draco com um sorriso, que perdeu no segundo seguinte.

"-Algo de errado Sr. Malfoy?"

"-Algo de errado? _Algo de errado?_ Está _tudo_ errado!"

"-Sr. Malfoy…"

"-Eu quero saber quem foi o idiota, o incompetente que entrou no meu escritório e o transformou num circo igual ao resto da empresa?"

"-Sr. Malfoy…"

"-Não quero saber Rosário! Não quero que encubra o idiota que fez isso!"

"-Mas…"

"-Rosário!" – Disse num tom ameaçador que fez a pobre senhora tremer.

"-Foi a Menina Ginny. Mas ela não fez por mal Sr. Malfoy, ela apenas pensou que…"

"-Onde está essa… essa… onde está ela agora?"

"-No…no gabinete dela Sr. Malfoy."

"-Obrigado Rosário."

A Sra. assentiu com uma imensa pena da jovem Weasley. Aquele não seria um bom dia para ela.

**x.x.x**

Draco andou a passos decididos rumo à sala de Ginevra Weasley. Quem aquela mulher pensava que era? Além de ser uma Weasley, trabalhando na empresa de um Malfoy, ainda metia-se a fazer o que bem quisesse ali dentro?

Ele abriu a porta com certa violência e então a viu, sentada atrás da escrivaninha. Ela nem sequer ergueu a cabeça para olhar quem entrara tão abruptamente em sua sala. Nem mesmo reagira de qualquer forma. Draco cruzou os braços e permitiu-se olhar para a mulher durante um instante.

As roupas negras e sempre formais, o cabelo solto, caindo em cachos bem feitos e bastante avermelhados sobre os ombros, a postura séria e compenetrada, indiferente. Ele não negava que ela era bonita. Que homem negaria? Mas ela era uma Weasley, metida, mandona e chata, e isso bastava para que ele a odiasse.

Depois de perder-se num minuto de devaneio, olhando-a de uma forma peculiar, Draco reparou na decoração da sala dela: uma enorme e reluzente árvore de Natal ao fundo, com efeitos mágicos de neve, luz e fadas, bolas coloridas voando pelo teto, juntamente com luzinhas pisca-pisca e guirlandas... aquilo era... irritante.

"Vai ficar aí, Malfoy? Sem falar nada? Vou começar a achar que veio aqui só para me observar."

Draco virou-se, percebendo que a mulher não saíra da posição em que ele a encontrara. Cabeça baixa, escrevendo compenetrada num pergaminho.

"Como você...?"

"Como eu sabia que era você?" – ela perguntou, finalmente voltando o olhar para ele – "Porque só você me olha desse modo, Malfoy."

"Modo? De que modo, Weasley? Eu não te olho de modo nenhum!"

"Claro que não."

Ele bufou, fazendo-a rir vitoriosa, irritando-o. De uma maneira ou de outra ela conseguia irritá-lo com poucas palavras.

"Olha, Weasley, não importa o modo como eu olho para você. Isso é indiferente. Eu só vim aqui..."

"...por causa da sua sala, eu sei."

"Você sabe?"

"Claro que sei, Malfoy. Desde quando eu perco uma oportunidade de te irritar? Eu sei o quanto você odeia o Natal, sei o quanto odeia todos aqueles enfeites que eu coloquei na sua sala..."

"Imbecil! Se sabe, por que colocou? Para que eu viesse na sua sala? Desse jeito eu vou acreditar que você só fez isso para que eu viesse até você."

"Para que você viesse até mim com essa cara de profunda irritação que me dá mais prazer do que qualquer outra coisa, Malfoy. Você conseguiu fazer meu dia de novo!" – ela terminou com um sorriso vitorioso.

A expressão de Ginny era a mais compenetrada possível. Ela não tinha se movido mais do que alguns centímetros desde que Draco entrara na sala. Este, por sua vez, tinha a face vermelha e abria e fechava uma das mãos freneticamente, num ato que se tornara um vício durante as discussões que tinha com a Weasley quase que diariamente.

"Eu deveria te demitir, Weasley, por causa de tudo isso!"

"Primeiro dê um bom motivo para os diretores, Malfoy. Motivos esses opostos aos lucros milionários que eu consigo para esta empresa. Admita, Malfoy, admita que eu sou essencial para o Grupo Zabini Malfoy."

"Idiota do Zabini! Idiota, isso sim!"

Ginny balançou a cabeça e sorriu, era apenas isso o que conseguia fazer. As reações explosivas de Draco Malfoy diante de sua indiferença eram bastante prazerosas. Ouviu-o bufar e, em seguida, ele sair batendo a porta com força. Nem bem dez segundos se passaram a porta novamente se abriu e Ginny ergueu o rosto para ver a cabeça de Draco atrás da porta.

"Oras sua...sua..." – um xingamento qualquer, uma nova batida de porta, e Ginny pôde novamente sorrir da reação que causava nele.

**x.x.x**

"-O que foi aquilo?" – Ouviu uma voz bem conhecida a perguntar.

"-Aquilo o quê, Blaise?"

Encarou-o sorridente, como sempre acontecia. Blaise era, sem dúvida, um grande amigo.

"-Ora Gin, não me diga que o Draco tentou beija-la e você não deixou?"

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha e fitou-o desafiadora. Lá ia começar a conversa do Malfoy outra vez.

"-Não me olhe assim. Pelo ar irritado que ele tinha só posso presumir uma de duas coisas, ou vocês discutiram, _de novo,_ ou ele tentou te beijar e você não deixou. Ou então discutiram por você não se deixar beijar…"

"-Novamente essa conversa, Blaise?"

"-Eu não tenho a culpa se de cada vez que eu encontro Draco ele está irritado. _Por sua culpa._"

"-E de onde vem a interminável conversa dos beijos?"

"-Provavelmente dos olhares que vocês trocam! Só falta gritarem um pro outro: _'Me agarra agora!'. _E nem inventa de fazer aquele ar de enjoada que eu sei que é verdade."

"-Blaise…" – Advertiu.

"-Ginevra…" – Ele sempre a imitava quando ela usava aquele tom – "Era bem mais fácil se vocês dois se entendessem duma vez só! Eu teria a empresa por minha conta quando fossem de lua-de-mel…"

"-Blaise Zabini!"

"-E não era?"

"-Eu não torno a avisar."

"-Tudo bem então. Mas se a lua-de-mel for numa ilha paradisíaca promete que me manda um postal ou uma foto?" – Perguntou saindo do escritório no mesmo instante. Nem ele era idiota o suficiente para se deixar apanhar pela fúria de Ginevra Weasley.

Sorridente caminhou através do corredor enfeitado. Já tinha provocado a Ginny e agora faltava-lhe provocar Draco.

"-Boa tarde parceiro."

"-Não me chama de parceiro!" – Rosnou arrancando mais uns quantos enfeites de Natal da parede – "Maldita Weasley…" – Murmurava irritado – "…idiota… porcaria de Natal… Malditos efeitos… feitiços de aderência… vou acabar com ela… incompetente…"

"-Isso é tudo porque não a conseguiu beijar? _De novo…"_

"-Cala a boca Zabini! Ou eu mesmo te fecho essa boca com porrada!"

"-Não é preciso estar tão agressivo, Draco. A Ginevra não é a única mulher do mundo, sabia? Certamente é uma das ruivas mais sexys, mas não é a única…"

"-Se você volta a falar nela eu juro que o faço engolir todos estes malditos enfeites de Natal que aquela… aquelazinha colocou aqui!"

"-Ela prometeu que me mandava um postal da lua-de-mel de vocês… Mas não fique com ciúmes Draco, para mim mulher de amigo é como homem…"

"-E eu não devia me preocupar? Afinal as suas tendências não são as mesmas que as das massas…."

"-Ah! Isso quer dizer que você tem ciúmes da Ginevra!" – Concluiu com um ar triunfante – "Você me chamou de gay?"

"-Sim, chamei. E isso quer dizer que eu vou partir a sua cara!"

"-Qual é? E se arriscar a ter um padrinho de casamento lesionado? Melhor nem arriscar, né?"

"-O que prefere? Azevinho ou fadas com asas rosinhas de brilho dourado?"

"-O que vai fazer Draco?" – Perguntou ao ver um brilho nada bom nos olhos do amigo.

"-Oh! Nada…"

"-Draco…" – começou a caminhar para trás e em menos de nada encontrava-se no corredor.

"-Funciona sempre." – Murmurou Draco para si mesmo com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Blaise olhou em volta, vendo as paredes decoradas da sua própria empresa. Só a Ginny para decorar o escritório de Draco sabendo que ele odiava tudo aquilo. Mas no fundo nem era nada tão surpreendente assim, Draco e Ginny passavam os dias a provocarem-se e aquilo não era nada que Blaise não esperasse dela. No entanto, ele sentia que tinha de fazer algo, aquelas discussões só evidenciavam aquilo que todos viam mas eles próprios se negavam a ver.

Um sorriso formou-se na cara de Blaise quando uma ideia cruzou a sua mente.

"-Blaise, você é um génio." – Murmurou andando pelo corredor – "Rosário, preciso da sua ajuda." – Disse com o maior sorriso do mundo.

**x.x.x**

Aquela ruiva o irritava. De todos dentro daquela empresa, aquela mulher era a única que conseguia irritá-lo. E o pior, ele era incapaz de revidar. Era incrível como ele não conseguia sequer fazê-la ficar vermelha, ou altear a voz, ou reclamar de sua presença. E aquilo o irritava ainda mais.

Entretanto, desviando seus pensamentos para os relatórios semanais da empresa à sua frente, ele tentou absorver as informações sobre os lucros da última semana. E mais uma vez, sem que notasse, seus pensamentos voaram para Ginevra Weasley.

"_Eu deveria te demitir, Weasley, por causa de tudo isso!"_

"_Primeiro dê um bom motivo para os diretores, Malfoy. Motivos esses opostos aos lucros milionários que eu consigo para esta empresa. Admita, Malfoy, admita que eu sou essencial para o Grupo Zabini Malfoy."_

Ok. Os lucros o faziam pensar nela, simplesmente porque ela os conseguira. Ela era sempre a responsável pelos maiores lucros da empresa. Ele só não sabia como. E este era outro motivo para deixá-lo irritado.

Sempre tinha sido assim. Desde o começo. Lembrava-se de quando ela tinha chegado à empresa, antes do natal anterior, no final do verão, e ele perguntara a Blaise quem era a nova administradora de recursos e vice presidente do setor de finanças da empresa.

"_Então, Gin, este e o setor administrativo. No andar de cima fica a presidência e vice-presidência. Um andar depois ficam as salas de reunião e palestras e na cobertura é o salão de festas e eventos. Sua sala fica ao lado da presidência, afinal, você será uma das cabeças da empresa, controlando parte dos recursos financeiros. E é claro que você sabe, quem controla o dinheiro, controla a empresa." – Blaise apontava para cada canto do corredor, à medida que falava. Ginny estava extasiada._

"_Por que você está me dando essa chance, Blaise?" – ela perguntou, enquanto ele o guiava para o andar de cima._

"_Porque você é boa, Gin. Desde sempre eu soube da sua capacidade de administrar coisas grandes."_

_Draco estava um pouco afastado dos dois, mas conseguia ouvir claramente o que eles falavam. Blaise estava apresentando a empresa para a nova vice-presidente de recursos financeiros, já que o último fora demitido por estar roubando parte dos lucros da empresa._

_E ele podia ver perfeitamente como a nova funcionária era bonita. Seus cabelos ruivos eram tão intensos que o fascinavam, e o corpo tão esbelto e curvilíneo por baixo das roupas pretas e formais que afloravam seus instintos._

_Discretamente ele os seguiu, sem ser notado. Parou a alguns passos deles, quando Blaise parou na porta da sala que seria da mulher. Os dois entraram e minutos depois apenas Blaise saiu._

_Blaise notou a presença de Draco parado perto da virada do corredor, apoiado displicentemente na parede, e, com um sorriso, foi até ele._

"_Já viu a nova vice-presidente?"_

"_Eu espero que além de uma bela mulher, Zabini, você tenha trazido uma excepcional administradora financeira."_

"_Ó, Draco, ela é sublime."_

"_E eu posso saber quem é a sublime?" – Blaise sorriu, com o canto dos lábios._

"_Você não gostaria de saber quem é ela, Draco."_

"_Acredite, Zabini, eu adoraria saber quem é a mulher que está controlando meu dinheiro."_

"_Depois não diga que eu não avisei."_

"_Apenas diga, Zabini."_

"_O nome dela é Ginevra." – Draco deu de ombros._

"_E até aí nada. Por que tanto alarde?" – Blaise deu dois passos para trás, alcançando a porta de sua sala._

"_Porque ela é uma Weasley." – Draco abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, dando tempo a Blaise de entrar em sua sala e fechar a porta._

_Entretanto, nem bem a porta se fechou, Draco entrou violentamente por ela. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos brilhavam, num misto de raiva e curiosidade._

"_Como assim ela é uma Weasley, Zabini? O que te faz pensar que eu **quero** uma Weasley na **minha** empresa, controlando o **meu** dinheiro?"_

"_Correção: **nossa** empresa, **nosso** dinheiro!" – Blaise falou, calmamente._

"_Que se dane o **seu **dinheiro, Zabini. É uma Weasley quem vai controlar o **meu**. O que te faz pensar que ela não vai roubar? Ou melhor, como você pode ter tanta certeza que ela é inteligente o suficiente para controlar uma empresa multi milionária como a minha?"_

"_Nossa."_

"_Que o raio te parta, Zabini! Que se dane a sua parte na empresa. Se você quer deixar uma Weasley controlar o seu dinheiro, tudo bem. Case-se com ela e dê uma varinha de crédito direto da sua conta bancária, mas não me faça aceitar que ela gaste o meu dinheiro também."_

"_Sabe, Malfoy, você está sendo muito infantil agora. Você já não é bem grandinho para esquecer esse seu preconceito com os Weasley?"_

"_Ó, falou o Sr. Eu-Não-Tenho-Preconceito. Não era você também que odiava os Weasley? Não era você quem odiava sangues ruins? Claro que não. Você sempre amou os Weasley e sempre deixou que eles controlassem o seu dinheiro. Céus, como você é burro, Zabini."_

"_Não, Malfoy, você é quem é um idiota. Você deveria crescer, e, antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas, deixe que a moça fique um mês na empresa e, no final, você me diz se quer que ela continue ou não. Você dita as regras no final, Draco." – Draco pareceu pensar por um instante, vendo Blaise estender-lhe a mão – "Temos um acordo?" – relutantemente ele aceitou e apertou a mão do sócio, antes de bufar e sair tão violentamente da sala como quando entrou, deixando um Blaise Zabini sorridente para trás._

_Draco saiu da sala de Blaise e parou a dois passos da porta da sala de Ginevra. Depois de alguns minutos, ele entrou, sem bater._

_A mulher imediatamente ergueu a cabeça dos papéis à sua frente e olhou para quem tinha entrado. Encontrou um par de olhos cinzentos e brilhantes fitando-a de um modo bastante peculiar, entre o desconfiado e o raivoso._

_Aquela tinha sido a primeira e última vez que ela erguera a cabeça no momento em que Draco entrara na sala dela. Nunca, em outra oportunidade, ela voltara a fitá-lo quando ele entrara, simplesmente porque, a partir dali, ela sempre saberia quando era ele que estava parado à porta dela._

_E naquele dia, ele apenas entrou, olhou pra ela, abriu e fechou a boca e saiu. Saiu repudiando-se. Não conseguia entender porque não conseguira proferir uma palavra sequer diante dela._

_Tinha todo um discurso formado em sua cabeça, sobre "Uma Weasley no território de um Malfoy. Pretende roubar meu dinheiro, Weasley? Cansou de ser pobre e resolveu virar criminosa numa empresa multi milionária?", mas quando fitou aqueles olhos castanhos cor de fogo, esqueceu-se completamente de suas palavras. Por quê?_

_Ela era tão linda, tão ruiva, tão charmosa, tão singela... mas tão... Weasley..._

Draco abanou a cabeça, fazendo seus pensamentos se dispersarem. Não sabia que se lembrava de tantos detalhes sobre o primeiro encontro com ela. Apenas soube disso quando pensou na sensação que teve ao vê-la pela primeira vez, antes mesmo de saber que ela era uma Weasley. E seu único pensamento fora _"Céus, que mulher linda!"_. E mesmo depois de saber que ela era uma Weasley, ainda a achava uma das mulheres mais belas que conhecia, mas o simples fato de ter aquele sobrenome, criava uma imensa barreira entre eles. Barreira esta formada e preenchida pelas brigas, irritações e provocações diárias. E para Draco, depois de um tempo, dias sem esses corriqueiros acontecimentos com Ginevra não eram dias normais. Eram dias incompletos.

Ele mais uma vez abanou a cabeça. Como conseguia não parar de pensar nela? Ginevra Weasley não era assim tão especial para que ele pensasse nela o tempo todo. Ele sequer gostava dela.

Arrumou os relatórios numa gaveta de sua mesa e, só então, percebeu algo que tinha esquecido ali. Uma pequena caixinha preta que ganhara de Natal no ano anterior. Ele pegou a caixinha e abriu-a. Um pequeno prendedor de gravata prateado, com uma minúscula inscrição: _Malfoy_. Dentro da caixinha, as mínimas letras: _"Um presente para aflorar seu espírito Natalino."_.

Ele jamais tinha posto aquele prendedor na gravata. Também, jamais soubera quem lhe mandara o presente. Ele nunca recebia presentes de Natal desde os seus 11 anos, a não ser aqueles que ele mesmo se dava no Natal. Então, ele não podia imaginar que pudera ter lhe mandado aquele prendedor.

Entretanto, naquela noite, especialmente naquela noite, ele apanhou o prendedor e colocou-o na gravata. Não soube porque, apenas colocou.

Esfregou os olhos, sentindo o sono o atingir. Olhou para o relógio de pulso. Quase duas e meia da manhã.

Como ele não tinha percebido o tempo passar?

Levantou-se, apanhando o terno sobre a cadeira e vestindo-o Saiu de sua sala e imediatamente estranhou.

Corredores escuros, nenhum movimento. Não havia ninguém ali. As luzes estavam quase todas apagadas e a empresa fechada. Mas também, às quase três da manhã nem ele esperava que houvesse alguém ali. Não em véspera de Natal.

Também não havia nenhuma decoração aparente por ali. Nenhuma luz piscando, nem guirlandas por todo o corredor.

Natal. Enfeites de Natal. Árvores com bolas coloridas. Presentes. Ginevra.

"Merda!" – ele reclamou, com o pensamento novamente voltado para a ruiva.

Olhou para os lados e andou até o corredor do lado. Bem no final havia uma luz acesa, numa das salas. A sala dela. Sem ter outra opção ele foi até lá e entrou.

**x.x.x**

"_Rosário, pode me conseguir os resultados das propostas financeiras da última semana?" – a senhora sorriu para Ginny, com atenção, e confirmou – "Sabe, Rosário, você não acha que para esta época do ano a empresa está muito triste?"_

"_Como assim, Srta. Weasley?"_

"_Eu digo, é Natal, e não há nenhum enfeite no corredor, nenhuma árvore, nenhuma fadinha voando por aí e soltando o pozinho iluminado... não há nada natalino aqui. Até parece que ninguém gosta do Natal."_

"_O Sr. Malfoy odeia o Natal, por isso não decoramos a empresa nesta época. O Sr. Zabini até tentou convencê-lo de que um aspecto mais natalino na empresa durante esta época do ano seria um convite à boa impressão dos clientes, mas ele não concordou."_

"_Então quer dizer que ele não gosta mesmo?" – ela sussurrou, apenas para si mesma._

"_Como, Srta. Weasley?"_

"_Nada, Rosário. Ah, e me chame de Ginny, sim? Quantas vezes eu já te pedi isso?" – ela disse, com graça, se afastando._

_Ginny escreveu rapidamente num pergaminho. Tinha pouco tempo antes que as últimas lojas se fechassem e ela não pudesse mais comprar o que ela queria._

_Despachou o pergaminho por uma das corujas da empresa, solicitando a uma loja de jóias um prendedor de gravatas de prata. Este que chegou cerca de meia hora depois._

_Com um sorriso, ela fez a pequena caixinha com o presente desaparecer, em direção ao seu destino: a mesa de Draco Malfoy. Aquele seria apenas o primeiro Natal de Draco Malfoy, ao menos na concepção dela._

"Você vai enlouquecer assim, Ginny! Pare de pensar nele." – sua consciência alertou, enquanto ela ainda escrevia rapidamente num pergaminho, assinando os diversos relatórios da semana.

Ela separou uns rolos de pergaminho dum lado da mesa e pegou outros na gaveta. Abriu um a um, fazendo contas mentalmente com relação aos últimos lucros mensais da empresa. Fechou os olhos durante um segundo, descansando-os. Sabia que já era a madrugada de Natal, claro, mas ainda havia muito trabalho a fazer, e como não havia ninguém esperando por ela em seu apartamento, ela não tinha com que se preocupar.

"Sua família te espera para o Natal, Ginny, não esqueça." – mais uma vez sua consciência lhe disse, ao mesmo tempo que ela sussurrou um breve _"Eu vou, caso eu consiga acordar a tempo"_.

Em momento algum ela parou de escrever. Aquele era o último relatório que ela se propôs a fazer naquela madrugada. O relatório sobre as finanças mais importantes da empresa do último mês, descrevendo saldos, lucros e gastos e definindo projeções. Escrevia o mais rápido e organizado que podia, afim de terminar logo com aquilo e finalmente ir para casa.

Ouviu a porta da sua sala se abrir e parou de escrever por um milésimo de segundo, antes de convencer-se de que o barulho fora fruto da sua imaginação e voltar a escrever novamente, tão rápido quanto antes. Não poderia haver ninguém ali àquelas horas da madrugada.

Entretanto, alguns segundos depois, ela pôde sentir o peso daquele olhar sobre ela. Draco estava ali, ela tinha certeza.

"É tarde e é véspera de Natal, Malfoy, não está na hora de você ir para casa?" – ela disse, sem sequer se mexer ou olhar para ele.

**x.x.x**

Draco observou-a escrever obstinadamente num pergaminho. Ele não entendia como, àquela altura da madrugada, aquela mulher conseguia trabalhar com tanta atenção. Ela sequer se assustara quando ele entrara. Era suposto ela ao menos verificar quem entrara na sala dela às três da madrugada, não?

Mas não, Ginevra Weasley manteve-se parada. Apenas o que se mexia era a mão dela, enquanto deslizava a pena rapidamente sobre o pergaminhos.

Draco não entendia como ela conseguia trabalhar tanto. Chegava à empresa às sete da manhã, todos os dias, e saía sempre depois de meia noite. Nem ele, como dono da empresa, era tão viciado como ela.

"É tarde e é véspera de Natal, Malfoy, não está na hora de você ir para casa?" – a voz dela soou cansada, ele percebeu, embora firme.

"E você? Não vai pra casa?" – ele pulou a parte do _'como você sabia que era eu.'_ Ele tinha chegado à conclusão que ela sempre sabia que era ele.

"Tenho que terminar o último relatório..."

Ela deixou a frase incompleta. Draco sabia que ela queria falar algo mais, mas sabia também que ela não falaria nada mais. Ele aproximou-se, assim que ela largou a pena na mesa e apoiou seu rosto entre as mãos, finalmente deixando-se mostrar derrotada pelo cansaço na frente de Draco.

"Vamos lá, Weasley, você está cansada, já são mais de três da manhã e amanhã é Natal. Você deveria ir para casa."

"Preocupado comigo, Mal..." – ela ergueu a cabeça, finalmente para olhá-lo, mas seus olhos pararam no prendedor de gravatas que ele usava – "...foy?" – sem perceber, ela abriu um belo sorriso.

"O que foi, Weasley?"

"Eu nunca te vi usando esse prendedor, Draco."

Draco podia contar nos dedos quantos vezes ela já o chamara pelo nome. E aquela certamente era a primeira vez. Mas então, para além deste fato, agora ele podia ter certeza que quem tinha dado aquele prendedor pra ele no Natal anterior tinha sido ela.

"Foi você..."

"Eu achava que você descobriria algum dia."

"Por quê?"

"Para aflorar o seu espírito natalino."

"Bem, não deu muito certo. Eu odeio o natal." – ela deu de ombros e, rapidamente, apanhou a pena e voltou a escrever em seu pergaminho.

Draco aproximou-se mais e sentou-se na cadeira à frente dela, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito e mirando o seu olhar nela.

"Eu agradeceria se você não me olhasse dessa forma, Malfoy."

"Eu não te olho de forma alguma, Weasley."

"Se isso fosse verdade, eu não saberia toda vez que você está me olhando."

"Isso é paranóia sua, Weasley."

Ginny desviou o olhar do pergaminho e olhou para ele. Naquele momento ele estava descontraído, sentado à sua frente de uma forma relaxada, com as pernas estendidas, os lábios crispados duma forma diferente, os braços cruzados sobre o corpo. Num movimento rápido com a cabeça ela voltou para o pergaminho.

"Sabe, nós estamos sozinhos." – ele comentou.

"Falando dessa forma, Malfoy, eu posso pensar que isso é uma sugestão. E além do mais, é véspera de natal e é madrugada. Você não acharia que alguém mais estaria na empresa, não é? Todo mundo tem alguém à sua espera no Natal, ninguém seria doida de ficar até altas horas aqui."

"Você está aqui."

"Ninguém está me esperando para o Natal."

"Nem a sua família?"

"Você está aqui também, não está?" – ela disse, de uma forma brusca, fazendo-o calar-se por algum tempo.

Minutos de silêncio. Ginny podia ouvir os dedos de Draco tamborilando na madeira da mesa, e podia observar a canto de olho, o pé esquerdo dele batendo no chão ao mesmo ritmo dos dedos. Aquilo a estava irritando.

"Pode parar?" – ela pediu, com a voz um pouco irritada.

"Te irritei?" – ela podia perceber um tom quase vitorioso na voz dele.

Entretanto, a reação dela para a pergunta não foi exatamente a que ele esperava. Não foi nem de longe, a que ele esperava.

Ginny olhou pra ele. Um olhar diferente. Poderia ser lido como irritado. Poderia ser lido como intenso. Ela levantou-se rapidamente, espalmando uma das mãos na madeira da mesa, enquanto a outra alcançava a gravata dele e puxava-o em direção a ela.

Draco levantou-se, sentindo-se puxado com violência. Um segundo depois sentiu os lábios dela sobre os seus, num beijo ousado e violento. Ele retribuiu, da mesma forma.

Ela não soube bem porque o puxara daquela forma e o beijara. Ele não soube porque retribuíra. Mas ambos tinham certeza de que estavam gostado daquele toque, daquele roçar ávido de línguas. Era intenso, excitante e ousado. Tinha um sabor doce de prazer, que os incitava a aprofundar o beijo.

Draco puxou-a pelos ombros, fazendo-a quase subir na mesa, enquanto ela o mantinha preso pela gravata, ao mesmo tempo que também o forçava a subir na mesa.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele passearem até a sua cintura, puxando-a para um pouco mais perto, enquanto ele quebrava o beijo e levava os lábios ao pescoço dela.

Instantaneamente ela recobrou a consciência, e num impulso repentino, ela o empurrou, fazendo-o voltar para a cadeira.

"Você me beijou." – o tom dela não era nem de longe aquele tom indiferente que Draco estava costumado a ouvir. Era um tom arisco e inquisidor, que claramente o culpava pelo que acabara de acontecer – "Você... você... não podia ter feito isso, Malfoy."

"Eu?" – ele levantou-se e espalmou as mãos na mesa, curvando-se a ponto de quase colar seu rosto no dela – "Você está dizendo que **eu** te beijei, Weasley? Além de paranóica você é doida. Não fui eu quem surtei aqui e me puxei pela gravata. É claro que eu, se fosse você, teria me agarrado, mas você está louca se pensa que fui eu quem te beijei."

"Seu... seu..." – ela buscava em sua mente um xingamento adequado, e o melhor que achou foi _'aproveitador'_, o qual usou durante os 30 segundos seguintes.

"Eu não sou aproveitador, Weasley. E eu já disse que eu não te beijei. Eu nunca te beijaria, nem que você fosse a última mulher do mundo. Você... você... me dá nojo!"

Um minuto de silêncio. Ginny fitou Draco no momento em que ele proferiu a última frase. Seu coração acelerou. Ele estava falando sério? Ela realmente dava nojo a ele?

Ela tentou falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Desviou a mesa e saiu a passos rápidos da sala, batendo a porta com violência.

Draco, assim que se tocou do que tinha acabado de falar, foi atrás dela o mais rápido que pôde. Ela não lhe dava nojo. Na verdade, nem chegava perto. Mesmo que ele não admitisse, de alguma forma, ela era uma das pessoas mais divertidas, a seu próprio modo, que ele conhecia.

Ele saiu para o corredor. Nem sinal dela. Tudo estava escuro, a não ser aquelas poucas luzes que anteriormente já estavam acesas em alguns pontos.

"Weasley?" – ele gritou. Nada em resposta – "Ginevra?" – arriscou.

Pronto. Agora a culpa realmente o invadia, fazendo-o acreditar que ele tinha começado o beijo, que ele a tinha feito sentir-se mal.

Andou pelos corredores, abrindo porta por porta, buscando por ela, sentindo seu coração apertar a cada sala que passava e não a encontrava.

"Luzes!" – ele disse, acionando o sistema de voz que acendia as luzes da empresa.

Imediatamente todas as luzes do andar se acenderam. Todos os enfeites de Natal se fizeram ver, inclusive uns que antes não estavam lá: milhares de azevinhos presos ao teto, cobrindo todo ele.

Ele não deu muita atenção â nova decoração do teto. Apenas pensava em encontrar Ginevra. Mas, céus, aquela empresa era enorme. Àquela altura ela poderia estar no primeiro andar, ou mesmo já ter ido embora.

Sem opção, ele voltou para a sua sala, de onde nem ao menos deveria ter saído, a não ser que fosse para ir direto para casa. Parou um instante na frente da sala dela e, sem perceber, entrou.

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando entrou na sala e encontrou-a apoiada na mesa, olhando atentamente para a porta. Imediatamente ele viu o rosto dela vermelho, marcado por algumas lágrimas.

"Você não me dá nojo." – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu falar ao vê-la tão frágil naquele momento. Ela deu de ombros.

"A raiva é aliada da verdade, Malfoy. Quando estamos com raiva, pomos pra fora tudo o que gostaríamos de falar há muito tempo."

"Você pensa assim, eu não."

"Você está mentindo. Você me odeia, sempre me odiou. Foi sempre assim, não foi?" – Draco aproximou-se dela, e ela virou-se de costas para ele – "Eu vou embora..."

Ginny ergueu a mão, buscando a varinha em cima da mesa. Draco ergueu a mão, alcançando o ombro dela rapidamente e fazendo-a virar.

Foi tudo rápido demais para que um dos dois percebesse algo. Ginny alcançou sua varinha ao mesmo tempo em que Draco apoiava seus lábios nos dela, para o segundo beijo do casal da noite, dessa vez iniciado por ele. Nenhum dos dois ligou para a sensação de estarem sendo puxados pelo umbigo. Ou se perceberam, não ligaram. A sensação prazerosa e intensa de se beijarem era maravilhosa demais para ser ignorada.

Não souberam quanto tempo durou o beijo. Daquela vez, um beijo calmo, vagaroso, quase confundido com apaixonada. Draco pôde perceber melhor o gosto da boca dela e pôde perceber como os lábios dela se moviam com delicadeza sobre os dele. Ela, por sua vez, sentiu a gentileza com que ele movia a língua dele na sua.

Ela não queria nunca parar aquele toque. Era bom, maravilhoso, e até perfeito. E na concepção dele, era sublime, como só agora ele admitia que ela também era.

Ambos podiam sentir seus corações acelerados e a necessidade de continuarem – e até intensificarem – o toque.

Mas daquela vez, extasiada pelo momento, quem parou o beijo foi Ginny. Ela deixou os olhos fechados, ainda querendo sentir na memória o toque recente dele. Draco, por sua vez, abriu os olhou e, primeiramente, fitou-a, percebendo que assim, tão perto de si, ela era ainda mais bela do que ele achava possível.

Mas depois ele olhou para o lado. Não havia mais sala de escritório, mesa ou qualquer coisa parecida. Havia sim uma cama, um armário, uma mesinha de cabeceira... e milhares de azevinhos cobrindo o teto.

Ele se afastou dela, fazendo-a abrir os olhos, buscando respostas. Ele apenas olhou irritado para ela.

"Eu sabia. Eu sabia, Weasley. Era tudo um jogo, não era? Uma forma de me seduzir. Primeiro o beijo, depois joga a culpa em mim, o drama e por fim a chave do portal. Como você conseguiu fazer isso tão perfeitamente, Weasley? Mesmo na minha mais profunda inocência eu nunca descobriria o quão você é dissimulada."

Ginny olhou ao redor, curiosa. Ela estava tão surpresa quanto ele. Surpresa com o quarto, com os azevinhos no teto.

"Eu não fiz isso."

"Como não, Weasley?" – ele gritou, fazendo-a retrair-se – "Não minta! Está na cara que essa era a sua intenção. Ou então, me dê um bom motivo que me faça crer que não foi você quem armou tudo isso e que você não teve nada a ver com isso."

Ela olhou ao redor. Ela não tinha como provar que ela não fizera nada, embora todas as circunstâncias apontassem para sua suposta culpa. Entretanto, assim que ela olhou mais uma vez para a mesinha de cabeceira, avistou um pequeno bilhete. Apanhou-o.

"_É mais fácil amar a quem se odeia._

_Se vocês chegaram até aqui, estamos indo bem. Não há como sair daí sem cumprirem o secular ritual do azevinho bruxo. Então, entendam-se de uma vez por todas ou gozem da eterna companhia um do outro._

_Aproveitem a neve. Caso não tenham percebido, há uma nevasca lá fora e vocês estão sem varinha. Não há aquecedor. Arranjem uma boa forma de se aquecerem."_

"A letra é do Blaise."

"Maldito, Zabini!" – Draco bufou, amassando o papel entre as mãos. Ginny deu de ombros, sentando-se na cama e baixando a cabeça e suspirando profundamente.

Mesmo sem olhar para ela e efetivamente ver seu rosto, Draco sabia que ela estava prestes a chorar. Algo que se comprovou segundos depois. Um choro baixinho, quase inaudível.

"Eu não gosto de ver uma bela mulher chorando." – ele disse, num tom quase humano.

"Ótimo, e se você souber que é por sua causa que eu estou chorando você vai gostar menos ainda."

"Legal, faça-me sentir mais culpa do que eu já estou sentindo." – ele aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se ao lado dela – "Eu não te odeio, ok? Nem você me dá nojo. E não é culpa sua estarmos aqui."

"Isso melhora um pouco as coisas, mas não é o suficiente, Malfoy."

"Se eu te pedir desculpas pelo que eu falei, você pode ao menos tentar me desculpar para podermos cogitar a idéia de voltarmos a brigar diariamente?" – o tom dele era engraçado, e inevitavelmente ela riu.

"Me desculpe também, sabe, pelo primeiro beijo..."

Ela olhou para ele com um sorriso tímido. Ele crispou os lábios num quase sorriso. Olharam-se durante alguns segundos antes de, sem dizerem mais nada, juntarem os lábios em mais um beijo, dessa vez iniciado pelos dois, em total consentimento.

"Eu sempre quis te beijar, Ginevra." – ele sussurrou, ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a rir baixinho – "Eu apenas precisava admitir isso para mim mesmo."

"Faz amor comigo, Draco..." – ela pediu, num sussurro ao mesmo tom dele, fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

Dizem que é preciso três encontros para um casal saber se pode ou não dar certo. Não importava se o primeiro encontro tinha sido maravilhoso e o segundo horrível. O terceiro sempre decidiria tudo.

Para Draco e Ginny, foram necessários milhares de encontros, milhares de brigas e três beijos para que eles soubessem – e admitissem – que estavam apaixonados. E se brigavam tanto, era pela simples necessidade de provocarem reações um no outro, ouvirem a voz um do outro. A necessidade pura e simples de estarem perto um do outro.

Mas além do que eles arranjaram, eles contaram com a ajuda dos azevinhos de Blaise Zabini, mesmo sem se darem conta disso.

Uma crença, um mito, um ritual bruxo, seria sempre cumprido, de uma forma ou de outra, mesmo sem o consentimento deles. E o ritual dos azevinhos dizia: sempre beije uma pessoa debaixo de um azevinho. Sempre faça amor com uma pessoa debaixo de muitos azevinhos.

Draco curvou-se delicadamente sobre ela, levando suas mãos à blusa dela, tirando-a vagarosamente, enquanto ela livrava-o do terno, da gravata e dos botões da camisa dele.

Algo lento, mas prazeroso, seguido de vários beijos nos lábios dela, no pescoço dela, e vários arranhões no peito dele.

Quando ele se encaixou ao corpo dela, ambos sentiram a plenitude os invadir. Uma plenitude que nenhum dos dois sabia que existia.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela e viu-os brilhando, como jamais tinha visto antes. Um brilho intenso de prazer e quase satisfação.

Ginny sorriu manhosamente para ele, apanhando os lábios dele num beijo arrebatador, seguido de um trançar de pernas ao redor da cintura dele. Suas unhas fincaram em suas costas, fazendo-o gemer baixinho em seu ouvido, enquanto murmurava coisas dóceis ou ousadas em seu ouvido.

Ela nunca tinha ouvido nada tão lindo nem tão romântico como o que Draco sussurrava no seu ouvido enquanto faziam amor. Eram palavras carinhosas, que se adequavam os toques dele, leves, mas prazerosos.

Movimentos por vezes ritmados, por vezes lentos, por vezes rápidos demais, acompanhados sempre de gemidos e sussurros. E mais ao final, murmúrios sem nexo algum, que apenas expressavam todo o prazer e falta de compreensão do que aquilo podia significar para eles. Algo bem mais forte e intenso do que simplesmente fazer amor, mas fazer amor com o amor de suas vidas.

Permaneceram colados e abraçados por bastante tempo, apenas sentindo seus corações se acalmarem e ficarem ao mesmo ritmo. Draco olhou para ela e sorriu. Não podia pensar em nenhuma mulher mais linda do que Virgínia ou que lhe fizesse sentir tanta felicidade como ela lhe fazia naquele momento, apenas mostrando em sua expressão um singelo sorriso e um olhar brilhante.

Ginny apoiou a cabeça no braço dele enquanto sua mão espalmava o peito de Draco. Ele, por sua vez, afundou seu rosto nos cabelos dela, sentindo o cheirinho de rosas inebriá-lo, e puxou o edredom para cobrir a ambos.

"Mesmo sem saber, Draco, eu esperei muito tempo por essa noite."

"Neste momento, Ginevra, eu espero pelas próximas noites que virão." – ela sorriu e fechou os olhos, adormecendo em seguida, junto com ele.

**x.x.x**

Draco abriu os olhos e fitou o teto. Não havia nenhum azevinho à vista. Entretanto, ele sentia o corpo de Ginny colado ao seu. Ele olhou ao redor. Escrivaninha, poltronas, estantes... e finalmente o sofá, onde ele e Ginny estavam deitados. Estavam na empresa, especificamente, na sala de Draco.

"Ginevra, acorda."

"Está frio, Draco, me abraça." – Draco quase sem perceber abraçou-a, depositando um beijo no alto da cabeça dela.

"Querida, estamos na empresa." – ele estranhou o novo adjetivo dado a ela, mas não pôde reprimi-lo.

"Você poderia me chamar sempre de querida." – ela abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça, piscando os olhos algumas vezes, afim de acostumar-se com a claridade do ambiente – "Céus... estamos na empresa, Draco." – ela constatou.

"Foi o que eu disse."

"Como viemos parar aqui?"

"Eu não sei, só sei que temos que nos vestir logo, ou alguém pode chegar e..." – ela calou-o com um beijo.

"Natal, lembra? Goze de um bom feriado. Aproveite seu primeiro feriado real de Natal, Draco." – ela falou e deitou-se novamente no sofá – "E deixe-me dormir."

"Sabe, Ginevra..." – ele curvou-se sobre o corpo dela, trilhando um caminho de beijos nas costas nuas dela, fazendo-a arrepiar-se – "A última coisa que eu quero fazer agora é deixar você dormir. Eu poderia te irritar, ou melhor, tentar fazer isso e notar a sua indiferença. Ou eu podia arranjar algo para botar a culpa em você. Mas o que mais me apetece agora é continuar te beijando até te convencer de fazer amor comigo mais uma vez." – ela sorriu e virou-se, olhando-o.

"Na sua casa ou na minha?"

**x.x.x**

"-Wow." – Murmurou ao deitar-se na cama dele, a seda fria dos lençóis a contrastar com o calor do seu corpo – "-Seu quarto é tão…"

"-O que importa meu quarto agora?" – Perguntou beijando o colo despido dela –" Eu só quero fazer amor com você de novo, e de novo e outra vez a seguir dessa."

"-E isso não são vezes de mais?"

"-O que é bom nunca é demais."

"-Então isso é algo que teremos de comprovar, não é mesmo?"

Ele sorriu, com um ar malicioso, apanhando os lábios dela num beijo fogoso. As carícias dele nas suas coxas faziam-na tremer e acelerar a respiração.

O toque dele nela provocava sensações invulgares que ela não conseguia controlar. Como quando, por exemplo, ele beijava a sua orelha, de leve, ela sentia um arrepio profundo no fundo das costas , ou como quando ao sentir os dedos dele a acariciarem suavemente os seus seios ela quase automaticamente mordia o lábio inferior.

Draco também não era indiferente ao toque e às reacções da ruiva, tanto que quando ela suspirava fundo ou gemia baixinho, como naquele momento, ele aprofundava o beijo que trocavam, e quando sentia as unhas dela a cravarem-se no seu peito ou nas suas costas ele aumentava o ritmo do movimento do seu corpo.

Tocou os seios dela levemente, primeiro com as pontas dos dedos, depois com os lábios quentes. Sentiu as pernas dela a enrolarem-se em torno da sua cintura. Lentamente, encaixou o seu corpo no dela. Demorou um pouco para que se começasse a movimentar, de tão perdido que estava nos beijos dela.

O ritmo começou lentamente prazeroso e foi aumentando, gradualmente, por entre beijos quentes e carícias ousadas.

Foi com um gemido alto abafado por um beijo quase violento que Draco se afastou do corpo da ruiva.

"-Tinha razão…" – Sussurrou com a respiração descompassada.

Ele ergueu a cabeça na mão, apoiando-se no cotovelo, e olhou-a confuso.

"-O que é bom nunca é de mais…"

**x.x.x**

O Grupo Zabini Malfoy era conhecido mundialmente. Era uma empresa enorme que tratava de vários tipos de assuntos, entre transações, segurança, vários dos trabalhos que mais davam dinheiro atualmente. Por conta disso, o feriado de Natal era de apenas um dia, o próprio dia 25.

"Bom dia, Rosário, como foi o Natal?"

"Ó, Sr. Zabini, muito bom, obrigada."

"Draco já chegou?"

"Está na sala da menina Ginny." – Blaise franziu o cenho.

"Céus, às sete horas da manhã e os dois já estão brigando?"

"O Sr. Malfoy não chegou de bom humor, chegou logo depois da Ginny. Tiveram uma nova discussão sobre os enfeites de Natal." – Blaise bateu com a mão na testa, indignado.

"Quando eles vão aprender, Rosário?"

Sem esperar resposta, ele foi para a sala de Ginny. Antes de entrar, porém, atentou-se a algum barulho que pudesse vir do lado de dentro. Nenhum. Abriu a porta e entrou.

O que viu a seguir era inesperado. Draco e Ginny estavam sentados lado a lado na frente da escrivaninha, olhando atentamente para a porta. Assim que viram Blaise sorriram. Sorrisos que Blaise achou estranhamente idênticos.

"Você demorou, Zabini." – Draco começou – "Não demorou, Ginevra?"

"Realmente, Blaise, para os seus padrões de aparecer por aqui às oito da manhã, você está quase uma hora atrasado."

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" – Blaise perguntou, desconfiado.

"Nada. Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Draco?"

"Claro que não. Eu apenas estava tendo uma conversa civilizada com a Ginevra, sobre que enfeites vamos colocar na empresa para o ano novo. Eu pensei em fadas prateadas, mas a Ginevra prefere globos de luz. O que você acha?"

"Eu acho que alguém seqüestrou meus amigos e botou dois estranhos no lugar deles."

"Ginevra, querida, o Zabini não está aberto a mudanças."

"Que pena, não é?"

"Bom, tente fazê-lo voltar à realidade dos fatos, ok? Depois eu volto para... uhm... discutirmos os enfeites do ano novo."

Draco levantou-se, deu um beijo rápido nos lábios de Ginny e saiu. Blaise olhou estranho para o gesto, olhando de um para o outro, até que finalmente sorriu.

"Vocês..." – a cabeça de Draco surgiu atrás da porta, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

"Nós estamos, Zabini, mas não cante vitória."

"Isso quer dizer que eu serei o padrinho?"

A pergunta de Blaise ficou sem resposta, pois Ginny levantou-se e acompanhou Draco para fora da sala, deixando um Blaise Zabini bastante feliz e aliviado para trás.

**x.x.x**

"-Kevin Cole Drake Alexander Weasley Malfoy!" – Gritou perdendo o fôlego, enquanto perseguia o menino loirinho de cinco anos – "-Bom dia de novo Rosário." – Cumprimentou sem olhar para trás – "Volta aqui sementinha de Malfoy! Vai ficar sem presente de Natal se não parar de fugir do padrinho!"

Parou de correr atrás do menino e pousou a mão no peito. A seu lado, convenientemente, ficava o escritório dos pais do pestinha que o fizera correr por toda a empresa.

"-Esse garoto vai me matar!" – Disse ainda com a respiração irregular depois de entrar na sala de Draco e Ginevra Malfoy.

Draco abandonou momentaneamente os lábios da mulher para olhar por cima do ombro.

"-O que foi dessa vez Zabini?"

"-Você não ouviu? O seu filho vai me matar! Foram vocês que mandaram ele me fazer correr toda a empresa atrás dele? Porque se foram, parabéns, vocês têm o filho mais obediente do mundo mágico!"

"-Deixa de drama Blaise! Além do mais não foi você que quis ser o padrinho?"

"-Mas…"

"-Mas nada!" – Cortou Ginevra – "Acho bom que vá atrás dele. Não quero saber do meu filho cheio de tinta azul como a última vez."

"-Foi um acidente!"

"-Claro que foi." – Respondeu doce – "Mas se ele aparecer assim de novo vai ser você quem vai sofrer um acidente."

Blaise vacilou perante do olhar dela durante uns segundos só para sair a correr do escritório logo a seguir.

"-Adoro esse seu lado feroz Sra. Malfoy." – Murmurou ao ouvido dela quando ouviu a porta fechar.

"-Adora?" – Perguntou fazendo-se de desentendida enquanto o puxava pela gravata para um beijo quente.

"-Adoro." – Respondeu tombando os objectos que estavam na secretária dela com o braço.

"-Outro tinteiro Sr. Malfoy?" – Perguntou quando ouviu o objecto a estilhaçar-se no chão.

"-Foi apenas o terceiro esta semana."

"-Mas hoje é terça-feira Draco."

Ele riu e deitou-a sobre a secretária. Com um movimento ágil ele tirou a varinha do bolso das calças e trancou a porta.

"-Que acha do Natal numa praia paradisíaca?" – Perguntou abrindo lentamente os botões da camisa branca dela

"-Com areia branca, águas claras e sol sempre a brilhar?"

"-Sim. Como uma segunda lua-de-mel."

"-Eu adoraria Draco." – Respondeu com um suspiro ao sentir os beijos dele no seu pescoço – " E o Drake também."

**x.x.x**

"-Deixa eu escrever!"

"-Diz para a mamãe o que você quer escrever."

"-Eu quero escrever pró padrinho assim: _Padrinho, aqui é muito legal porque há muita areia para fazer castelos e dragões! No Natal eu ganhei um montão de presentes do papai e da mamãe._"

"-Não vai agradecer a vassoura que o padrinho ofereceu?" – Sugeriu Draco.

"-Sim! _Brigado pela vassoura nova padrinho!_"

"-Pronto." – Anunciou Ginny acabando de escrever no verso da foto – "-Quer escrever o seu nome?"

O pequeno assentiu e pegou na pena rabiscando Kevin Cole Drake Alexander Weasley Malfoy no fundo da foto.

"-Vamos mandar para o padrinho?"

"-Vamos sim meu príncipe. Quer prender na pata da coruja?"

"-Quero!"

O menino pegou a foto e com cuidado prendeu-a na pata do animal que logo levantou voo.

"-Mamãe?"

"-Sim príncipe?"

"-O padrinho vai gostar da foto?"

"-Eu acho que sim."

**x.x.x**

"-Blaise, querido, tem uma coruja na janela para você."

"-Deixa isso Monique."

"-Parece ser importante."

Blaise levantou da secretária e abriu a janela, de modo a tirar o bilhete que ela trazia.

"-O que tem escrito?" – Perguntou vendo um sorriso a formar-se na cara de Blaise.

"-São noticias do meu afilhado." – Respondeu simplesmente.

Daquela tarde em diante, quem entrasse no escritório de Blaise Zabini no antepenúltimo andar do _Grupo Zabini Malfoy_ veria em cima da secretária, numa moldura de prata brilhante decorada com pequenos azevinhos, a fotografia de Draco, Ginny e Drake, sorridentes numa bela praia de areia branca, águas claras e onde o sol sempre brilha.

**Sublime Final?**

**Sublime Beca:**

Uhm... essa é a nossa primeira fic

**Sublime Kika:**

Primeira fic como dupla a sério!

**Sublime Beca:**

Primeira, mas não última. pretendemos terminar as outras não é Kikinha?

**Sublime Kika:**

Fica pelo menos a intenção

**Sublime Beca:**

Tá, mas falando dessa fic. eu gosto dela, gosto muito na verdade. ela é... uhm... eu diria linda, mas eu sou suspeita.

**Sublime Kika:**

Não querendo ser convencida mas já sendo, acho que nos superámos

**Sublime Beca:**

Claro! Nos superamos! e por acaso, eu acabei de ler essa palavra num outro canto qualquer. mas sabe o q gosto mais?

**Sublime Kika:**

De quê?

**Sublime Beca:**

O final! definivamente eu amo este final!

**Sublime Kika:**

Nem foi assim tãoooo especial!

**Sublime Beca:**

Claro q foi dona Kika! Foi lindo! Adoro o Drake... uhm... eu não me lembro do nome dele todo a esta altura

**Sublime Kika:**

Eu também não... mas metia Alexander. Eu acho

**Sublime Beca:**

Claro... Kevin Cole Drake Alexander Weasley Malfoy! Nome imponente, aliás

**Sublime Kika:**

Sim! Com Alexander! Só falhei por 2!

**Sublime Beca:**

uhm... certo... as pessoas devem estar fartas de ler uma conversa dessas, feita por msn, no final da fic. Então, uhm, antes de terminar posso só te fazer uma pergunta?

**Sublime Kika:**

Hum... tenho até medo...

**Sublime Beca:**

Bem, a pergunta "você está com sono?" não é de dar medo, é?

sabe, é porque são 2h da manhã AQUI e eu precisava que as pessoas soubessem que você está acordada às 5h da manhã AÍ

**Sublime Kika:**

Não... eu n estou com sono. Incrivelmente às 5 da manhã, depois de ter acordado à 9, eu não estou com sono!

**Sublime Beca:**

Eu já disse porque... -Beca revira os olhos nessa hora, ostentando um singelo e inocente sorriso no rosto-

**Sublime Kika:**

-Kika ri porque o sorriso não convence ninguém!-

**Sublime Beca:**

O sorriso singelo ou o inocente?

**Sublime Kika:**

O inocente!

**Sublime Beca:**

Uhm...temos que falar de outra coisa Kikinha

**Sublime Kika:**

Temos? Temos de falar do quê?

**Sublime Beca:**

Claro q temos. você não imagina o que é? as capas, dona Kika! porque são três. três capas inteirinhas que demonstram a nossa admiração por essa fic!

**Sublime Kika:**

É! temos uma capa por Sublime!

**Sublime Beca:**

Isso! hospedadas num site que a esta hora não está pronta, mas quando pessoas lerem esta notinha estarão hospedadas no link HOMEPAGE do profile do Trio Sublime - uhhh... propaganda!

**Sublime Kika:**

Por falar em pessoas a ler... quando é que vamos mesmo postar a fic?

**Sublime Beca:**

Ó sim, essa é uma boa questão. eu presumo que logo após a fic do trio ser publicada. ou poderíamos, agora, fazer um site rapidinho para hospedar as capas e colocar a fic no ar no ff, e até lá seriam 7h da manhã aí.

não é uma idéia legal?

**Sublime Kika:**

E eu já teria adormecido!

**Sublime Beca:**

Engraçado, eu me lembro de ter lido em algum lugar que você não estava com sono...

**Sublime Kika:**

Ohhh mas a estas horas tudo é muito relativo!

**Sublime Beca:**

Uhm... então acho que isso é uma negativa à minha proposta. mas então podemos fazer isso daqui algumas horas, quando acordarmos

**Sublime Kika:**

Exactamente... até porque Domingo é um dia bom para lutar, quer dizer, para colocar fics no FF

**Sublime Beca:**

Uhm... é... mais pessoas livres no domingo, mais leitores. E é um bom dia também para você me ensinar a usar o tal do blogspot, que até hoje eu não aprendi a postar mais imgs lá. Postei uma e foi só.

**Sublime Kika:**

Tudo bem... já que eu nasci para ser explorada mesmo... eu ensino

**Sublime Beca:**

Eu já disse que você pode me explorar também. mas acho que você não levou a sério ou você não gosta de explorar.

**Sublime Kika:**

Eu n gosto de explorar

**Sublime Beca:**

Por que? céus... não é à toa que eu tenho a doutrina explorer desde os 14 anos!

**Sublime Kika:**

O que tu tens a mais eu tenho a menos... é a mesma coisa com respeito à memória. mas se n estou em erro disseste que iamos parar esta conversa algures bem lá em cima!

**Sublime Beca:**

claro, bem lá em cima. mas acontece sempre isso não é? quando eu vou me despedir de você quando você vem com a idéia "estou com sono" e eu puxo assunto e conversamos mais 15 minutos... e depois você diz de novo e eu puxo assunto de novo. O mesmo que aconteceu com a pizza hoje mais cedo. eu disse 3 vezes que ia botar a piza no forno antes de efetivamente ir fazer isso.

mas ok, eu paro por aqui!

Bjinhos... Sublime Beca!

**Sublime Kika:**

Desta é de vez!

Fui também!

Bjinhus ... (Sublime) Kika D

**Sublime Beca:**

Ah, antes que eu pare realmente - está vendo? teoria comprovada - kikinha, o babyboy é mais rápido que o turtle, então, acho que você quem vai ter que colar isso na fic... - Beca gira os olhos... assobia dicretamente.

E vai embora...

**Sublime Kika:**

Tu não sabes assobiar!

**Sublime Beca:**

Isso vai pra fic? você precisa contar meu 'segredo' pra todo mundo?

**Sublime Kika:**

Era um à parte….

**Sublime Beca:**

Hehe... eu deixo você contar, só pra comprovar ainda mais a teoria de que nós nos despedimos mil vezes antes de irmos embora

**Sublime Kika:**

E para comprovar que eu sou má!

**Sublime Beca:**

Eu diria CRUEL! ó Kika cruel!

**Sublime Kika:**

Ó Beca dramática! - Nós não vamos acabar isto nunca? – Sussurro

**Sublime Beca:**

Uhm... acho que sim! Eu estou me divertindo com algo aqui.

**Sublime Kika:**

São 5.40... eu vou morrer aqui e não sei com o que te estás a divertir mas eu vou acabar com isto agora!

**Sublime Beca:**

Você não está com sono! Mas certo, então fomos!

**Sublime Kika:**

Mesmo!


End file.
